


We're Twins!

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Tai Chi Chasers
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Fang falls from the sky and meets none other than What? his twin brother? Warning a bit of OOCness, short chapters, and Dark Rai in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Thoughts  
"Talking"  
Fang's p.o.v  
It was a normal day for the flock; or as normal as mutant bird kids can be. But when we were flying, we ran into some flying erasers. What is with those wolf-human hybrids, can't they leave us in peace for once. I mean, really they chase us everywhere, literally everywhere. A vacation would be nice. "Fang snap out of your thoughts and get your butt over here," Max, the leader of the flock yelled. As I was going over I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. The last thing I heard was yells of "Fang" before everything went black.  
Max's p.o.v  
We were in the middle of a fight with erasers and Fang was just staring out into space like he was in a trance so I yelled "Fang snap out of your thoughts and get your butt over here." He started flying slow as molasses over to the battlefield. An eraser went over behind Fang and hit him on the back of his head. "Fang," I heard myself yell. His eyes glazed over before closing; then he started to plummet towards the hard unforgiving ground. I couldn't move as he started to fall. I tried to go after him but then realized that if I went after him I wouldn't be able to carry him and I would die too. The flock needs me more than I need Fang. It's too late to save him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts  
"Speaking"  
Finn's p.o.v  
I was going out onto the deck to escape the hourly argument between Sena and Rai. This time it was about Rai not doing his share of the work. I was looking at the clouds when I saw a black speck was falling towards the airship. But as the speck got closer I realized the speck was actually a boy in free fall. No wonder he looked like a speck, he's wearing all black. He fell into my outstretched arms and I saw a reflection of me, or almost a reflection of me. That's creepy. He had tan skin while I'm pale and his hair was an inky black while mine was a deep blue, but other than that he was exactly like me. Wait; are those wings on his back? Wow he did have wings; that's strange.  
Fang's p.o.v  
I opened my eyes to see what looked like a mirror of me excluding our skin tone, hair color, and he didn't look like he had wings. Though he did freak me out, with the icy blue snakelike eyes of his. His mouth was open so wide I bet I could fit my wing into his mouth. So I said "Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?" He dropped me onto the hard floor of the ship. He made me mad so I started yelling at him. He started to yell at me and it turned into a full blown verbal fight. It rivaled Max when she's in a yelling mood.  
Finn's p.o.v  
The boy opened his onyx black eyes and looked me over before saying "Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?"Well he's rude. I closed my mouth and dropped him onto the hard wood of the tiered airship. He rubbed his butt and started yelling at me so loud that it could have rivaled Sena's when she's mad. So I yelled at him back. I bet we had a worse argument then Sena and Rai's argument. After ten minutes we both calmed down enough to have a civilized conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Tori's p.o.v

I walked out to see what was wrong outside because everyone else was trying to stop Rai and Sena's big argument. Fresh air would be nice. I went to the deck and saw two Finns; and one of them had wings! "Did you find a way to clone yourself Finn?" I asked before I fainted because of too much information.

Finn's p.o.v

Poor Tori, he fainted of shock. That means I have to hide the boy in my room and get Tori to his. Since he knows my name he should tell me his. "What's your name?" I asked and he said "Fang." I dragged Fang to my room and told him to stay there because I didn't want any more scared people today. I put Tori on his bed then ran down to pull Sena off Rai before they killed each other.

Fang's p.o.v

After the blond boy fainted "Finn" thought for a moment before saying "What's your name?" and I answered "Fang." Finn started to drag me into the airship is he trying to take me hostage? He pushed me into what I suppose is his room and told me to stay. After he left Finn locked the door. He should know better than to leave a bird kid in a locked room because all of us can pick locks. But I guess he didn't know that. I better get a good look around at the place if I'm going to escape. I took a pin I saw in his room and started to pick the lock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers.

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Max's p.o.v

How could I tell the flock? Yeah, walk up to them and say that Fang fell from the sky and now he's dead. So I called a group meeting to tell them the news. I told them "Fang's gone and he's not coming back." Gazzy said that he'll come back but then I saw sorrow in his eyes as he realized what I meant and he started crying. Everyone, including Angel was shocked. I blamed myself for Fang's death because if I'd never called him over he might not have died. Nudge came over and gave me a hug and let me cry on her shoulder.

Gazzy's p.o.v

I had this cool prank to dye Fang's wings hot pink with yellow stripes; or I did until Max called a group meeting, and she sounded sad. She said "Fang's gone and he's not coming back" so I told her that Fang always comes back so she doesn't have to worry. But at that moment I realized what she meant by he's not coming back; and I broke down crying. But in my head I thought Max must hate herself for letting this happen but it wasn't her fault.

Iggy's p.o.v

Max called a group meeting; most likely telling the flock that Fang is dead. I only know because I have great hearing which I wouldn't need if I wasn't blind. I heard Max say "Fang's gone and he's not coming back." She sounded so sad. I also heard Gazzy say that Fang will come back but then he realized that Fang was dead and wasn't ever coming back. I felt tears fall down my cheek and onto the stone I was on. Max was crying too and that never happens.

Nudge's p.o.v

I was talking to Angel before Max called a group meeting she said "Fang's gone and he's not coming back." I was silent for once and went over to comfort her but before I did Gazzy said that Fang would come back then a split second later he realized that Fang is dead. I glared at Gazzy before going over to comfort Max. I gave her a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.

Angel's p.o.v

I read Max's mind and it was horrible; through her eyes I saw Fang get hit on the back of his head, his eyes glaze over, and I saw Fang drop towards the cold unforgiving ground. Then Max called the flock into a group meeting. When she said "Fang's gone and he's not coming back" she had tears in her eyes. Gazzy said that Fang will come back but then realized Fang's dead. Nudge went over to comfort Max with a hug. It's my fault if I had foreseen this then Fang wouldn't be dead right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Fang's p.o.v

I got the lock unlocked; now all I need is to get to the deck. When I got there I stretched my wings and got ready to fly back to the flock when I realized my left wing bone was broken. Darn, this is going to take at least a month to heal. I better stay until I can fly again. I hid my wings and started to head back to Finn's room until I heard a manacle laugh.I turned around to see a big man with a skirt and had a hammer. He said "Finn yaw look different"

I looked him in the eye and said "I'm not Finn; I'm your worst nightmare." The big man started laughing and holding his stomach. I got really mad and felt my body change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Finn's p.o.v

I was having dinner with my teammates until I heard Garnia's maniacal laugh; nobody heard it but me. I slipped away and went out to the deck and heard Fang say I'm not Finn; I'm your worst nightmare," I laughed quietly when I heard him say that. How did he get out of my room? I thought I locked the door. Then I saw Fang and he looked mad; then the weirdest thing happened, his hair got wilder and longer, eyes got sharper, and there were stripes on his face and arms. He was a tiered just like I was. I tossed him my Jeon card he caught it and held it up to Garnia's ugly face. Garnia was shocked, literally shocked. He yelled at Fang then left on his hovering device.

Fang's p.o.v

My vision got sharper, my hair got wilder and longer, and I had stripes on my arms and face. I guess it scared the big guy because his eyes got huge. I saw Finn standing at the doorway; he tossed me a card and gave me a look that said use it. I raised the card up to his hideous face and lightning shot out of it. It hit the big man and gave him the shock of his life. He yelled something I couldn't decipher and flew off on his floating device. I turned to Finn and gave him back his card. He said thanks and dragged me back into the airship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Finn's thoughts

Fang's thoughts

3rd person p.o.v

That was awesome, how did I do that?

Well you are a tigeroid so you can use the Tai Chi characters.

Wait, you can hear my thoughts?

I guess I can. Can you hear my thoughts?

Yep.

"Are the people behind you your teammates?" Fang said.

"Yes and that means we have some explaining to do" Finn replied.

Finn's p.o.v

Fang pushed me forward and took a few steps backward. You caught me so you are going to explain. Plus they are your teammates not mine.

You are evil Fang, evil. Sena stepped towards me and said "Explain. Now." I started to talk about how I saw him fall from the sky. Then they asked Fang what his name was and he answered "Fang." Tori then asked Fang "if you have wings then why couldn't you fly away when you got back to the deck. Fang answered "Because my left wing bone is broken. I might have to stay with you guys for a while." "Why should he stay?" Sena asked me.

I answered "Because he can use Tai Chi without an activator."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Fang's p.o.v

Sena said "you should go tell Komorka that we have a new chaser." Finn dragged me over to Komorka's room and went in. I gave him a look that said if you drag me anywhere else I will kill you. An old lady that I guess was Komorka looked at us like she was expecting us for years. That is freaky, how could she know we were coming. Finn opened his mouth to explain why I was here but she stopped him. She said "good to see you Fang, you have grown," Do I know you? I looked at Finn and he looked the same as I felt.

Komorka's p.o.v

I saw Fang and Finn walk into my room. Finn was about to explain that Fang is now a chaser but I stopped him because I already knew about Fang. I looked at Fang and said "good to see you Fang, you have grown." They both looked like they were hit with a big stone. "You both don't know do you?" I asked the boys. They shook their heads in sync so I said "You're twins," they both fainted in shock, though I would too if someone I just met was my twin. I remember the day clearly when I saw their parents hold them with huge smiles on their faces. And I remember Fang getting torn away from his parents, never to see them again. I remember a few months later their parents dying in a house fire. Their story is very sad. Too bad they can't remember each other.

Fang's p.o.v

I cannot believe Finn is my twin brother. Though he does look like me I don't want to believe he's my brother let alone my twin. Now I'll have to choose between my blood brother and my family which I don't want to do. I hope the flock is okay, they probably aren't because they think I'm dead. I can't get too attached to the Chasers or I will never be able to leave. Come on wing, heal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tai Chi Chasers or Maximum Ride

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Rai's p.o.v

I looked over at Finn and Fang who are throwing darts at a target. Just like me and Finn a couple of months ago. I wonder who will win. "Ha, beat that Fang" I heard Finn say. Nice turn of events huh Finn? Fang picked up his darts and each one hit the direct center. "I guess I beat you Finn" I saw Finn's face turn redder than my outfit; I couldn't help it I started laughing reviling my hiding spot "Karma Finn, karma" I said. He scowled and demanded another rematch. They set up the dart board to play again as I walked out.

Fang's p.o.v

Sena and the rest of the chasers about when Rai went up against Rai and Finn always won. I smirked at Finn as I said "guess I broke your winning streak Finn." He scowled at that comment. I heard the cat say "There's a Tai Chi card around this area" I looked around and the chasers became serious and stoic.

"Land the ship Hak" I heard Sena say. Finn started pushing me towards the edge of the ship and told me that he was going to bring me along to help get the Tai Chi character. When we got there I saw a clown guy, the ugly skirt-man from earlier, and a guy that looked somewhat like Fang but not quite. I didn't want to get involved so I blended in with my surroundings and started to wait the battle out. It's not my fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

"Speaking"

Finn's p.o.v

Where'd Fang go? He was right next to me a second ago. It's like he vanished into thin air. Garnia started to laugh. He said "So clone boy ditched yah right. That's too bad 'cause we had a surprise for him."

I scowled "he didn't ditch us Garnia; he just had to do something" I said. Though in the back of my head I believed him.

"Finn you're getting dull." Said a voice behind me. I turned and activated my card "Tai Chi Bing, Ice" I started to yell out, but Luka covered my mouth.

"Do you really think I would let you play that card Finn?" Luka asked me in a board tone. "You shouldn't let anyone get behind you Finn" Luka said from behind me "Tai Chi-" he didn't get to finish as a pair of feet smashed into his head.

"You (punch) don't (punch) hurt (punch) the (punch) ones (punch) I (punch) care (punch) about (punch)" I laughed as I saw Lukas's shocked face. Fang then gave Luka a roundhouse kick to his back and Luka fainted. The other two ran off, for Luka was their best.

Fang's p.o.v

The big man and someone who looked like Finn but older were trying to attack Finn. Garnia was taunting Finn while the armored person got behind Finn. The armored man said "Finn you're getting dull." Finn used the card Bing or he tried to. Armored guy covered his mouth before it could happen. The armored guy then started to call out a card. There is no way he was going to play that card so I landed on his face so he couldn't activate it.

Then I said with punches "You (punch) don't (punch) hurt (punch) the (punch) ones (punch) I (punch) care (punch) about (punch)" Then I gave him a roundhouse kick to finish the mood. Clown guy and skirt man ran off after I defeated armor man.

Sena's p.o.v

When we all got the card and went back to the ship we saw both Finn and Fang gloating about something. They both look happy and Finn doesn't show emotions and the hour I knew Fang, he didn't either. "What happened? You both are showing emotions, and from what I know neither of you show emotions much." I said.

Finn answered "Fang defeated Luka by bashing his head in and a few punches."

"Really?" I asked Fang.

"Yes I defeated Luka by bashing his head in. He was about to hurt Finn, so I had to interfere." Replied Fang. I gave him an activator and a card holder. "What's this?" asked Fang. I told him what it was and what it's for. He shoved it back into my hands and said "I can't have any attachments to you guys. There are people after me and I don't want you guys hurt." Then he went to Finn and his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Fang's p.o.v.

I stormed to the room I shared with Finn and fell onto my bed. Finn walked in afterwards and asked "What happened?"

"I can't have an attachment to you guys. I'll have to leave after my wing heals. My choice is already hard to make; I don't want it any harder."

"You could always stay with us you know"

"I know but I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to get back to my flock afterwards. I don't want to feel obliged to come back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Finn's thoughts

Fang's thoughts

Finn's p.o.v

I looked at Fang and he seemed depressed about something. He wasn't eating as much and was growing thinner by the second. Somebody could walk up to him and know that he was depressed even by my standards. I have to watch him and almost force feed him to make him eat. Fang you need to eat to stay alive.

Fine, I'll eat. Iggy's food is a whole lot better.

Who's Iggy?

It doesn't matter.

Yes it does.

Fine, he was part of the fl-group I was in before I fell.

Oh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Tori's p.o.v

I looked at Fang and said "Hey Fang. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get stronger so I can leave faster."

"Don't you want to stay?"

"Yes, I do but I have to get back to my group because they think I'm dead."

"You care about them a lot don't you?"

"Yep" I left him and went to go to Finn. I told him that Fang was planning to leave as soon as he could.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

Fang's p.o.v

I knew I had to leave now because I was getting too attached to the chasers plus my wing was healed. I was about to fly off the airship when I saw Finn standing on the deck watching me like a good bye. I couldn't just leave him so I told him to climb onto my back. When he did I took off in search of the flock. Man, he's heavier then he was a few days ago. Or maybe I can't lift as much anymore. I have gotten thinner than before.

Finn's p.o.v

So this is what it's like to fly; it feels amazing. Fang looked so serious and sadder than I've ever seen him in the month that I knew him. I guess the "flock" he always referred to was very important to him. "Fang do you know where to go to find them?"

"No, but I'm going to find them no matter what." Replied Fang. Wow he's very determined to find his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

Max's p.o.v

It can't be true. Fang's dead; he cannot be standing in front of the flock with a blue haired boy. I went up to touch Fang's face and it was solid and smooth. I punched him to say how upset we were. I was also so happy that the hug I gave him knocked him to the ground. After the flock saw me hug Fang they piled on top of him. Except Iggy because he couldn't see he hugged the blue haired boy. When everyone got off Fang we wanted to know why he wasn't dead.

Finn's p.o.v

It's very uncomfortable to be hugged by a boy I haven't met yet. Why is this guy hugging me anyway? I don't think I know him. When everyone got off Fang and the blond boy got off me their leader said "What happened after you fell? And who is that blue haired boy?"

I said "I'm Finn not blue haired boy." They kept asking Fang about his relationship with me. Why aren't they asking me that? Why are they ignoring me?

I heard Fang answer "he's my twin brother; and he saved me from falling to my death." They looked at me with gratitude but never said a word to me. I felt my body change into my tiered state as I marched away. Even though I don't like to be seen much, I still wanted acknowledgement so they knew I was here. I didn't like that they were ignoring me especially after I saved Fang's life.

Fang's p.o.v

I can't let him leave because he might run into some erasers and that will not be good at all. Why were they ignoring Finn anyway; he is a good person? Wait a minute; is that him up ahead? Yes it is him, and there are erasers surrounding him. "Finn" I yelled "use your Tai Chi on the erasers." He was about to activate one of his cards when he was knocked out. His cards and activator fell to the ground. I need to protect my twin. I got mad and transformed into my tigeroid state and started to beat up the erasers, but not before they knocked me out too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

Ari's p.o.v

I finally got them where I wanted. We can finally finish testing on the both of them. When they escaped before everyone was blaming me, but now that we got them back Dad will love me again Even more than Max! I like to see them try to escape the School this time. I look angrily at the ones who took away my childhood. They will die a painful death. Now the blue one has been tested on. What? He has wings too?! Well that means more prey for me. Mhahahaha. They will not get away while I'm alive.

Sena's p.o.v

Where'd Finn go? He went to the deck with his "new" twin brother and then Finn got on Fang's back and Fang grew wings. I tried to contact him but he isn't picking up; Finn never does that, even in the worst situations. That usually means something is wrong with Finn. I haven't seen him in days. I thought meting the "flock" would only take an hour or two. "Hak we need to go to Finn's last coordinates because I think he's in trouble, the bad kind." I hope we aren't too late.

Max's p.o.v

I went to check Fang and his brother Finn, but when I reached the place I heard them last all I saw was a weird tiger cell phone thingy and a card holder full of red cards with the yin-yang symbol on the back and weird designs on the front. I took it back with me and went back to my flock. I told them "I think Fang and Finn are in trouble. We need to find them immediately." We split up to cover ground and agreed to meet up again in one hour.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

thoughts

Finn's p.o.v

Where am I? And why am I in a dog crate? My back feels weird, hurt weird. "Hey Finn, are you okay in there?" said a soft, rough voice I soon recognized as Fang's.

"I'm fine but my back feels really strange and it hurts; can you look at it and tell me what's wrong?" I answered.

He looked and with a stammered voice he said "you are just like me now Finn and I'm sorry." I wonder what he means by that. "You have wings," continued Fang. I looked at my back and saw two raven-like wings.

"Can I fly like you Fang?" I asked him.

"Yep and we should be trying to get out now," responded Fang. He asked "Do you have any bobby pins with you?" I nodded and gave him my bobby pin that I use to help keep my activator on my belt. Wait; where's my activator and Tai Chi anyway?

Fang's p.o.v

I woke up in a small cage, no dog crate, which means I'm at the school. I look to my left and I see Finn and he was also in a cage; and he looks like he's coming around. I said. "Hey Finn, are you okay in there?" my voice sounded rougher than it normally was because I screamed and made it hard for the white coats.

After a few seconds he recognized my voice and said "I'm fine but my back feels really strange and heavy; can you look at it and tell me what's wrong?" I looked over at his back and my eyes grew wide It can't be.

My voice stammered as I said "you are just like me now Finn and I'm sorry." I paused before saying "You have wings."

He thought it over before saying "Can I fly like you Fang?"

I said "Yep and we should be trying to get out now, do you have any bobby pins with you?" He nodded and gave me a bobby pin from his belt. I am sure Finn's a boy, so why does he have girl hair supplies all the time? Then his eyes widened as he realized he no longer had his activator and cards.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Thoughts

Sena's p.o.v

I got to the clearing where Finn was last. It was a deserted barren area in the forest. Not even his activator was there. Rai said "we should split up to cover more ground" Wow; Rai actually had a good, reasonable idea, I'm impressed. I nodded and took off in search of some clues. After 25 minutes the group came back and none of them had any luck. Why can't life be easy for once? We were about to go back to the airship when I bumped into somebody, and that person was not part of the chasers.

I turned around and saw a strawberry blond haired boy. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He said he was sorry and then quickly started to walk towards the airship. Rai ran to stop him. Once he got to the boy, Rai looked him straight into the eye and said "Why are you going to our airship?"

The blond boy said "I'm sorry, I can't see so I didn't know. The only reason I'm out here in the first place is to look for two boys named Fang and Finn." I was shocked when he said that. I told him that was the same reason we were out here. He started to motion us towards a different direction. Can we trust him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tai Chi Chasers or Maximum Ride

Max's p.o.v

We were all going to meet at the rock in a few minutes and none of us had any luck trying to find clues about if Fang and Finn were captured by the school or using Fang's ability to become invisible. When we met up Iggy brought back four strangely dressed people. He said that they were looking for Fang and Finn as well. I saw the same strange cell phone thingy on their belts to. I showed them the cell phone thingy that we found in the barren area of the forest. After we all introduced ourselves they said the cell phone thingy was an activator. We said that we might know where to boys were. After a few exchanges of stories we stretched out our wings and started to lift off the ground. The chasers went back to their ship and lifted off to go to the school to save the boys.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Fang's p.o.v

I got my cage and Finn's cage unlocked and helped him up. I told him it would take a while to get used to the wings on his back. After falling several times and a couple of curses Finn got used to walking with his wings and we went out of the room. When we got out we were face to face with the one and only you guessed it, Ari. He smiled evilly and called the other erasers to help him beat us up. I could tell that erasers were coming from all sides so I told Finn "Ready for your first flying lesson?" he nodded and started to flap towards the concrete ceiling. Too bad to ceiling was low and he didn't know how to stop, so he crashed into the ceiling.

Ari laughed before saying "Little songbirds should stay in their cage or the big dogs will eat them." Finn landed dizzily on the floor. I couldn't just leave him so I tried to help him up but the erasers got to him first. I saw a scientist stick a needle into Finn and his eyes dropped shut. I tried to get to him but the erasers were holding me down. I felt a needle penetrate my skin and everything around me started to spin. The last thing I heard before blacking out was "nighty-night little birdie."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Finn's thoughts

Fang's thoughts

Finn's p.o.v

Ug my head hurts like it got smashed with Garnia's hammer ten times over. I tried to move but I found I was strapped down to an operating table. "Fang are you okay?"

"Never bett-Ahh"

"Fang tell me where you are so I can get to you"

"If you have strength to get out, then go get the flock and chasers. I'll be fine until you get back."

"I will not leave you, besides you are in pain; I can tell by your voice."

"So you can communicate with your brother through your minds, that's interesting" I turned my head and saw a stick-like man in a white lab coat. "I might be able to use you after all," the stick-man said.

"And if I don't cooperate?" I responded.

He responded "Then your brother will pay the price." He showed me a screen that was most likely from a surveillance camera. I looked and saw Fang with at least 20 burns and out of breath.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

He said "Every time you don't obey us we will punish experiment FG162 with you watching instead of punishing you directly; because it will not work."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

The next thing he said surprised me "We have planted a spy into the chasers." That means the chasers are in danger; I need to warn them.

Fang's p.o.v

(Bold and italics-Finn's thoughts, Underlined and italics-Fang's thoughts)

I woke up strapped down to a table with whitecoats all around. Fang are you okay?

Never bettAhh" I felt a needle poke my skin, and it hurt a lot.

"Fang tell me where you are so I can get to you."

"If you have the strength to get out then go get the flock and chasers. I'll be fine until you get back."

"I will not leave you, besides you are in pain; I can tell by your voice and they most likely have needles and you fear them."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Mystery p.o.v

I almost feel sorry for betraying my team, key word almost. It had to be done; Finn was no longer paying his team any mind. He was giving all his attention to a boy that happened to be his brother. Fang deserves to die and if the school doesn't finish him off then I will kill him myself. I called the head scientist from the "school" and found out that they have Fang. I smirked and went down to eat lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

Max's p.o.v

We arrived at the school seven in the morning. "All right, we should separate into teams of three." I said. Sena nodded her head in agreement. Eventually the groups were: Gazzy, Iggy, Tori and Me, Sena, Angel, and finally Nudge, Donha, Rai. We all agreed that each group will go in at different times. When we got in a group of erasers attacked us. I knocked about four of them unconscious; Angel made one eraser attack all the others, and afterwards made him do the chicken dance for entertainment. Sena wiped out the whitecoats when she used her weird stream card.

Sena's p.o.v

As we got inside I saw so many experiments. How could anyone be this heartless to do this to innocent kids? I looked over at Max and she looked discussed with what the adults did to these kids. I can see why she didn't trust adults. Seeing this I don't think I could ever look at adults the same way again.

Angel's p.o.v.

I always hate coming here. It has too many bad, horrid memories Iggy became blind, we became two percent bird, kids get killed daily, and we got tested on. I hear so much suffering from all directions. I clutched my head in pain. I hope we find Fang and Finn soon. Wait, I am starting to hear Finn's thoughts. "Max I think I hear Finn. He's this way." I started to lead the way to Finn.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Iggy's p.o.v

"There is nothing better than the sound of a bomb dropping." I said I blew open the door. As we got in it seemed Max's group whipped out all or almost all of the School's defenses. "Come on lets go find Fang." I said. When we got in all the scientists were out cold or worse. Angel, Max, and Sena must have overdone it a bit.

Gazzy's p.o.v

I hate coming here. It brings to many bad memories, and the worst part was that all the erasers and whitecoats have been wiped out. We better find Fang and Finn fast or I might go crazy watching these people get tested on.

Tori's p.o.v

As I look around I see too many horrid experiments. It's like a torturing place. No wonder the flock hated coming here. All I want to do s get out of here. How did the flock survive?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Nudge's p.o.v

This place always gives me the creeps. I hate coming here. If I could have I would destroy this place millions of times over. But first we have to get Fang and his brother out of here.

Donha's p.o.v

"Rai what's wrong?" I asked Rai. He looked at me and shrugged. "You aren't normally quiet so spill."

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Rai answered me. Now I was getting suspicious. He finally turned back to me and said "I'm sorry I have to do this Donha." I looked at him funny but then he held a transmitter to his mouth and whispered something inside.

"You betrayed us Rai." I told him. He looked mad before he raised his Tai chi ageist me.

Rai's p.o.v

I couldn't let Donha find out about me just yet so I had to silence him. I guess that was the only way. But the strange thing was, I enjoyed it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

 

Fang's p.o.v

I can no longer keep track of days and nights. All I can tell is if a whitecoat comes they deliver pain and lots of it. I never show pain to give them that satisfaction. Ari comes ever once in a while to deliver me to the mazes but besides that I'm alone in my cage. "I know you're there so there's no use trying to turn invisible."

"What do you want this time Ari?"

"Nothing but the usual Fang"

"Where's Finn?"

"Even if I did know which I assure you I don't, I would never tell you. And are you going to come along quietly or am I going to have to knock you out and drag your bloody body to the maze room?"

"I will never come quietly; you know that Ari."

"Well than we'll do this the hard way." Ari then tried to kick me but I dodged barely and as much as I could in the small cage. He then punched me in the neck when I reached the back of the cage and everything went dark.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tai Chi chasers or Maximum Ride

"Speaking"

Thoughts

Finn's p.o.v

Just like the scientist said instead of punishing me for never giving information, he forced me to watch my brother, Fang, run mazes, and get tested on. Why can't I contact Fang? "Are you going to spill any secrets now Finn?" A scientist asked.

"My answer is still the same as last time you asked me."

"Then Fang will suffer mo-" The scientist suddenly fell down unconscious. I looked behind him and saw Max, Sena, and Angel. Sena looked at me and rushed over.

"What did they do to you Finn?" Sena asked me.

"Besides grafting wings on my back, strapping me down to a table, barely feeding me, and watching Fang suffer, nothing."

"They did what?" Max asked forcefully.

"Gave me wings. Would you like me to show you?" I showed my raven black wings to Max, Angel, and Sena.

"So do you know where Fang is, Finn?" Angel asked politely.

"I haven't seen him besides in the videos, or ever since we tried to escape."

"I can hear Ari coming, get down." Max forcefully said. I saw a bulky guy come out of a room and a scientist go in. Fang must be in there. Wait I see Iggy, Gazzy, and Tori are going into that room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"speaking"

Fang's p.o.v

Why isn't anybody trying to save me? Do they even care if I survive this? I'm sure nobody cares anymore.Finn isn't trying to contact me anymore. There is no point in living anymore. "It hurts doesn't it; that your family doesn't care about you."

"Shut up Ari, go away."

"But it is true isn't it."

"…"

"They didn't even try to save you."

"NO. It can't be true."

"I just saw little Finn having the time of his life. He was the one who recommended all these trials."

"…"

"Finn was just pretending to be nice so we could capture you. Did you know that Fang?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Did you know that Finn was just our spy, Fang?"

"You're lying Ari. That can't be true."

"Oh but it is true. Ready for more tests?"

"…"

"All right come on." Ari grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me to another testing room for my tests. I didn't resist because there is no point anymore if nobody cares about me. He pushed me into a chair and strapped me down. After he left a whitecoat came in with a needle. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to start and end; but the pain never came.

Iggy's p.o.v

"Hey guys I think I found the room Fang's in." I heard Gazzy say.

"Lead the way then Gazzy." I said. We followed Gazzy to a white room and I saw Fang strapped to a chair with a whitecoat standing over him, about to plunge a needle into Fang's arm. I quickly ran over and knocked the whitecoat out and looked at Fang; he looked as if he had no purpose in living anymore. I heard Tori and Gazzy gasp when they saw his face. "Fang it's okay, we're going to get you out of here." I heard myself say.

"What's the point Iggy? Nobody cares about me anymore, not even Finn, so why should I come and get saved."

"Fang snap out of it. You are safe now and everyone has been looking for you."

"Then where were you guys for the past few months. I've gotten burnt, tested on, and scarred; where were you then?"

"We were looking for The School because there are so many Schools. If you aren't coming the easy way then we will have to knock you out." Gazzy hit Fang on the back of his head and Tori undid his straps. I hoisted Fang onto my back with Gazzy and Tori's help then we set of to find the other groups.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Finn's thoughts

Fang's thoughts

Finn's p.o.v

"Hey look I see Iggy's group, and they are coming this way." I said to Max. As they got closer I saw that Iggy was holding an unconscious Fang on his back. "What happened?" I asked Iggy.

"He was losing hope so he thought that nobody cared. He's like this because he wouldn't come so Gazzy had to knock him out." Iggy told me. I looked at Fang's sleeping face, and he looked so calm away from the troubles of the world.

"Ug my head hurts so much right now. Where am I?" Fang looked around dazed and confused.

"You're at the school still Fang." I answered "Your head hurts because Gazzy had to knock you out and that was the only way."

"You could have farted you know, that would have been so much easier." Fang said turning to Gazzy and giving him the death glare.

Why didn't you ever contact me Finn? Or was it that you never cared about me at all? Or was it that you were a traitor?

I couldn't. I tried bet after the first video I found I couldn't talk to you. What do you mean not caring about you? And I am not a traitor.

Ari told me that you never cared about me is this true. Wait what video?

They made me watch you get experimented on and run through mazes with coals burning your feet.

They never experimented on you?

They knew I didn't really react to pain, so they did to you what they would have done to me plus what they wanted to test on you.

How did they know you didn't react to pain that much?

They said they planted a spy in the chasers.

But isn't that you?

No.

"Where is the last group?" Max asked. Then we all heard Nudge and Donha's screams from down the hallway. We're going to be too late.

I think the traitor is Rai.

Let's argue later we need to get to the last group.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Thoughts

 

Rai's p.o.v

It wasn't a big deal to kill Nudge or Donha; I feel no remorse for what I did. For me that feel of a friend's blood stained permanently on my hands and screams in the back of my mind is amazing; and I would do it thousands of times over if I had to. Thud. Thud. My ears hear footsteps against the sterile, white ground. It's time to get out of here. I saw everyone's horrified faces as they saw Donha's and Nudge's mutilated bodies and smirked because of their reactions.

"Rai, why did you do this?" Asked Finn.

"Why not Finn, besides you spend too much time with your brother to notice them anyways."

"That's not true."

"But it is, don't deny it. You have been spending a lot of time with Fang; Right Sena, Tori."

"It's true you have been spending a lot of time with Fang, but it's only reasonable because you guys have just met." Sena answered truthfully.

"Sorry but I have to agree with Sena, Finn." Tori answered after Sena.

"I knew you would agree with me, my fellow teammates." I said. Looks like I win this one Finn; and the only one that counts. I pulled the dagger out of the corpses and charged forward at Fang, more specifically his artery. A few seconds later the dagger lands into living flesh; and another person joins the dead by my hand. I look at the body but it wasn't Fang's body.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Fang's thoughts

Finn's thoughts

 

Fang's p.o.v

I look in shock as Max's body collapses in front of me as crimson liquid stains my skin.No! I didn't ask for this. If Rai was about to kill me then why did she step in front of the attack. Why did she have to die? It's not fair!

I'm sorry Fang.

I loved her. And she's dead now, so is Nudge and Donha. This never would have happened if I had just paid attention to that fight. It's all my fault. All my fault.

It isn't. And if you paid attention then you would have never met me. Now do you know how to get out of here before the whitecoats come?

Enough to get us all out of here, but we'll have to leave the bodies.I looked back and Max, Nudge, and Donha's corpses before starting to walk along the long sterile hallway. But of course Erasers are already coming down the hallway to stop us. You take the ones on the left I take the ones on the right?

Sure.After a few minutes of fighting we took down all the erasers but Rai was nowhere in sight.He must have run off while we were fighting the Erasers.

That makes him a traitor and a coward.

Yep.

" We should go now" I tell the flock and what is left of the chasers as we leave the school full of sorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Maximum Ride or Tai Chi Chasers

"Speaking"

Fang's thoughts

Finn's thoughts

 

Epilogue (Finn's p.o.v)

6 years later

"You know it's been six years since she died for me brother." Fang told me.

"Yep and also the day where we destroyed Itex for good."

Flashback

We all got out of the school but struck with grief and sorrow the adrenaline pushed us all to destroy Itex as revenge. It took a month but we did it. When we had returned from destroying Itex we told the grand elders what had happened. They were sad over Donha's loss and angry over Rai's betrayal. They sought out for Rai but he was never found.

After that meeting we all meaning the flock and the chasers gathered together to figure out what to do next. We decided to split up and meet again after ten years. I went with Fang, Gazzy went with Iggy, and Tori went with Sena.

End Flashback

We have changed so much since then brother.

Yep even our appearances.It was true that we look different now Fang had even more angular cheekbones and hair that reached his feet and more the only things that were the same about him was his color scheme and most of his personality. I had also changes dramatically like I was now a few inches taller than Fang, I had angular cheekbones, and I lost the rest of my baby fat, and my hair is now black due to one of the experiments on me and as long as Fang's.

But you still have a competitive attitude.

I do not

Of course not

Stop it with the sarcasm Little brother

Just because you are taller now doesn't mean you are older

We never found out who is older little Fangy

Shut up Icy Fish (1).

(1)I made up that nickname for Finn because he controls ice and a fin is a part of a fish

Review please and tell me if I should do a sequel.


End file.
